The dreams of death
by Vanished-2
Summary: Harry and Draco both begin to have very strange dreams with terrible consiquence. Harry doesnt understand what is happening to him. The only thing he knows is that he loves Draco but sometimes he cannot tell him everything he knows.(Please review) sex...
1. I love you

'Draco.you're such a.' Mumbled Ginny. 'Look! If Ron, or worse, Fred or George catches us then, well, I'll be told off and you won't be here any more!' Ginny bit her lip and giggled.  
  
She wished that Draco would act serious. He wasn't listening to any of her complaints. She was being serious though. Serious about everything. She knew it should stop. That is what Harry would tell her to do, stop. Harry is always right.  
  
'Ginny, my little.' Draco began.  
  
He pushed his hand up to her lip and silenced her. Then he looked around him. The cupboard that he and Ginny were in was awfully cramped. There was a few brooms and dusters in one corner and a what seemed to be a chocolate cake in the other. Draco pushed Ginny over towards the brooms, to make sure that she wouldn't suddenly turn 'tiger' and he'd fall in the cake. He held in him arms. She looked at him and he looked back at her. The he kissed he forehead and laughed.  
  
'Ginny! You liar! You don't wish to stop anything! You want me Ginny. Go on! Tell me. Tell me what I need to hear!' he pushed his ear up towards her mouth in a mocking sort of way. When he noticed Ginny's bottom lip wobbling and her eyes filling with tears he got angry.  
  
'Ginny please! What have I done! You are never happy. You are either complaining or you're crying. I cannot stand this. I didn't realize that you were such a little girl when I asked you out!' Draco pushed past her and tried to open the door.  
  
Ginny started to look worried. 'No Draco. Please don't go! I am sorry. It's just that I am worried. I am scared even, and you should be too! Imagine what would happen if anyone found out. I'm a year younger than you so we don't meet in lessons. You cannot come round my house because, well, face it! My parents hate and loathe you, and I cannot come over yours because of your father. You two are always slagging off my family.' Ginny looked at Draco and the memories flew back. Draco's leering face as he grabbed Ron's robes and laughed at them. Lucius's snicker when he confronted Ginny's dad in the book shop. Then she remembered the worst thing. When Draco's dad had slid Tom Riddle's diary into her cauldron.  
  
Draco looked at her as if she had gone completely mad. 'Ginny! That was ages ago. I was twelve then and I am sixteen now! I am hardly likely to stuff a diary into your hand-me-down cauldron even again am I? Stop being such a tight cow and relax!'  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's collar and pulled her closer and closer until their lips were sealed together. Draco stroked the back of her hair lovingly as she cried in his arms.  
  
'I'm just thinking. Maybe we should end it. For our own good.' Whispered Ginny  
  
'End it Ginny baby? No! this is just the beginning.' 


	2. I shall not leave you

'What is going on in there?' Filch screamed through the door.  
  
Ginny and Draco sprung apart as the door flew open.  
  
'I have you now! What were you doing In this cupboard? Doin' spells were ya? I'll have you both for this I will!' Filch started to look around the room and he yelped and drew in a deep breath when his eyes cast over a horrid sight.  
  
'MY CAKE!! My beautiful cake! I baked it yesterday! Mrs Norris' favourite!! How dare you squash it!!'  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at the cake and sure enough it was squashed and slimy. Ginny's hand slipped down to her bum and when she brought it back her hands were clean. It must be on Draco's.bum. Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
'What is so funny Ginny Weasly? I find nothing amusing about this matter! Would you like to make another cake? Hmmm? You'll get detention sure enough and then you can make my cake again.PERFECTLY!!!' Filch spat on her as he slammed the door!  
  
Ginny fell on the floor in giggles.  
  
'It is all over you bum,' she cried. Tears of laughter were springing to her eyes.  
  
'Imagine if Filch had checked! You'd be in for it then! Imagine if he'd of made you clean it off! It would have made your bum all.wet!' At this Ginny collapsed and started taking deep breaths. Draco had a little smile on his face too.  
  
'As funny as some of us find it, Ginny, it does actually need to be cleaned! How the hell am I meant to clean it all up?' Draco started to slap at his bum, spraying bits of cake everywhere.  
  
'Here let me help,' said Ginny as she started to slap too.  
  
'Ouch, Ginny, that hurts.I.ow!! Ginny!' Draco grinned as Ginny lowered her hand to slap somewhere else. She laughed when Draco jumped and landed in the cake again.  
  
'You stupid boy! We really will have to mop it up this time!' Ginny rushed over to him and stared deep into his eyes. Then suddenly she opened her lips and.  
  
'Don't leave me Draco. I cannot let you leave me.' Tears sprung to her eyes as she lept forward and embraced Draco in her arms. Then she kissed him long and hard and snuggled his hand into her soft breast. Draco smiled at his chance to be evil.  
  
'When the chance to abandon you floats past Ginny, I shall welcome it with open arms.' Then he looked into her starry eyes upon her childish face and realized how serious she was being.  
  
'I shall not leave you Ginny.' Then he grabbed her and pushed his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and listened to her moans of pleasure.  
  
'I shall not leave you either Draco.'  
  
Then she lept for him again. 


	3. Harry and Draco

That night Draco slept and Harry creeped in through the slitherin window. He saw Draco sleeping and almost decided to turn back but something in Draco's sleeping eyes made him stay. Harry could tell that Draco was dreaming.  
  
'Draco,' Harry said. Gently Harry tapped Draco's shoulder and stroked his cheek. 'Draco?'  
  
Suddenly Draco woke up and sat up so violently that he almost hit Harry who was peering over him.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Yes. It is me Draco. Are you surprised? You told me yourself that you knew I would come.' Harry looked into Draco's eyes and remembered how yesterday night they were so close. Harry remembered seeing straight into his cold, black pupils and shivering. But he also remembered that he never had felt cold with Draco. Draco had always kept him warm.  
  
'Where do you want to go tonight? The same place as before? Or have you seen a new place?' Draco saw that Harry was a bit edgy tonight and he thought he knew why.  
  
Harry led Draco down a dark corridor and into a spare classroom. As soon as Draco shut the door Harry jumped on him.  
  
'How could you? Don't you think that everyone knows? How do you think I feel? I mean nothing to you. Tell me now that you are playing with me and that you have always been in love with her? Go on! Say it. Watch me die!' Harry seemed to scream and Draco felt like crying.  
  
'What? What are you on about? Harry please. Tell me what this means!' Draco decided that it was best to lie. As everyone knew, Draco was good at lying.  
  
'Don't lie to me Malfoy! I know about you and Ginny! Ron's sister! I thought that I meant something to you! Ha! I thought that you actually cared for me. Actually loved me!' Harry's eyes started to glisten with tears. The famous Harry potter was going to cry.  
  
Draco's heart started to soften (which is rare with a Malfoy) and he felt upset too.  
  
'Harry I.' Draco looked at his shoes and started to think. ' I love you more than Ginny, Harry. I swear I will tell her it is over. Only you matter to me now.' Draco moved towards Harry and he started to reach out for him.  
  
In a space of ten seconds, both Harry and Draco were on the floor kissing and hugging. Neither of them would ever think to themselves, 'I am gay' but they both knew that neither of them were perfectly straight. Even though Draco still fancied girls he knew his love for Harry would keep bugging him. Every second of the day he would think about it. Almost like a hunger that needed to be fed Draco had found tat the only way to live his life properly was to feed that hunger and be done with it. That is why every single night Harry and Draco run off to the spare classroom and.  
  
'Draco,' mumbled Harry. Draco's arms slid up towards Harry's mouth to shush him.  
  
'Don't talk Harry. Just.' And then it started again. Draco in the lead and Harry willingly following. Only then did Draco feel a stab of guilt from what he would tell Ginny. Or what he was going to tell Ginny. If he ever planned of doing it, that is. 


	4. Draco's dream

At about quarter past eleven that night Draco crept silently back to his dormitory. He didn't suspect that Harry, as naïve and foolish as he is, would never know that Draco was still seeing Ginny. Draco's heart was telling him what to do and Draco's heart wasn't very nice. Deep inside he thought maybe this could end badly and he would lose two people that he loved equally. But then he thought again and he knew how easy it would be to get them back. Malfoys had 'a way' with people.  
  
Draco knew that if his father found out about either of his relationships he would go mad. I mean firstly, there was Ginny. From the Weasly family! Lucius Malfoy would not see the romantic side to the relationship as the two families have drifted further apart as the stars themselves dimmed. And then, obviously, there is Draco's relationship with Harry Potter. The child famous for destroying Lucius's lord and master, Lord Voldemort. And also there is that other tiny little snag that Harry is a boy and is, in Lucius's opinion, a complete bastard. Draco felt doomed to live a secret love life.  
  
Slowly Draco mooched back to his bed and closed his eyes ready for the nightmares that had been visiting him for the past few days.  
  
Draco did dream that night. He was walking in the forest late at night. There was no one else around even though Draco could here the sounds of thousands of men and women in the trees. Draco was terrified that he could not see these people. No one hid from a Malfoy. In anger Draco ran towards the nearest tree and grabbed at its branch. He swung himself round expecting to see one of the whisperers, but, alas he found none. Draco found himself staring at what you or I would see if we stared at an oak tree. Bark. Dirt. Filth. Especially though Draco saw darkness. A darkness that continued to grow and grow until the whole tree was as black as the enchanted night itself. Such a black night would drive a wise man mad. Such darkness that could bring a God to create a plague of death. And also such evil. Such evil that could murder and evilly torture the hearts of one million children. Such evil that could silence any known voice. And fill so many good minds with hate for men, and hate for all. Suddenly the voices grew louder and louder until Draco could almost see the noise in front of his very face. The screams were piercing Draco's ears. Even the tiny whispers were plunging themselves deep into Draco's mind. Draco did not know whether his mind was playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that then, as he was lying on the floor in such pain and agony, he saw a black figure immerge from the tree. Draco recognized the figure immediately. He was a death eater, and not the only one. In a space of two minutes there had been sixteen death eaters climbed out of the tree. Then Draco watched as they formed a circle. Many gaps were missing though, like a puzzle with forgotten or lost pieces. The death eaters seemed to know what they were doing as the all formed this circle with out a word, leaving the correct places for extra people. Then Draco, still lying on the floor began to feel sad. This had seemed impossible before as Draco was so upset to begin with. But now Draco could feel his heart collapse from unhappy thoughts. He forgot all memories and began to think of murder. Almost like a fantasy, Draco watched a film of murder scroll in front of his pale eyes and with absurd reason he began to desire these things. He desired stabbing and slitting the throats of many innocent people. All of a sudden he fantasized of rape and hate and curses so bad that even the wizards from beginning of time couldn't tell him where they started and what they were. Draco then began to feel mad and angry. He felt anger so bad that he heard it pumping round his veins and pulsing through his own heart. Why was he feeling these hateful things? Why were so many terrible emotions suddenly upon him? Why did he want to crawl into a ball and die, here and now? Then, as a new figure immerged from the enchanted tree, Draco realized why. For as the hooded creature stared at him though his eyes, Draco found an answer to all his absurd questions. The dementors were here. And Draco's heart skipped a beat when he realized what was next to come. His fathers master. Lord Voldemort himself had risen again. 


	5. Harry's dream

Harry dreamt that night also.  
  
He was swimming in Hogwarts lake. He could clearly see the castle ahead of him. Harry did not know why he was in the lake, nor did he know how he got there. But that didn't matter. All Harry knew was that he enjoyed it. The blue waves splashed against his rosy cheeks as he swum for the shore. All of a sudden Harry saw the clouds overhead close over the golden sun, and then it began to rain. Oh dear, thought Harry. I had better get to shore very quickly or I shall be swept away. A storm is coming. Harry, of course, didn't see how right he was and yet how wrong he was. It was true that a 'storm' would soon be upon the land, but in years to come, no one would call it that. In years to come the year of 2003 was a curse. It was the curse and downfall of all mankind. Harry began to feel cold and the water no longer felt nice and warm. Harry desperately paddled to get to shore. He didn't want to be kept out here much longer because his senses told him that danger was near. But danger, mind you, was an awful lot nearer than Harry Potter could imagine. Swimming right underneath him was an evil so great that it could freeze the growing of man and the dawning of time. It could stop happiness and start evil. All that it need was Harry Potter. And sure enough Harry Potter was here. Ready to be kidnapped and killed. The rain started to fall lots more than before. Harry found it harder and harder to swim. He felt like every fibre of his being was slowly freezing with the coldness of the water. The water did seem to drop in degrees every few seconds now. And also every few seconds, Harry noticed that the rain got harder and bigger. harry was scared now because he was positive that he could feel the current getting stronger. And this was not a good thing as slowly it began to pull Harry Potter out to see and near the evil clutches of whatever was out there waiting for him. Suddenly the world around him turned misty and he found it hard to see the great Hogwarts building. Then, the world began to get blacker and blacker until Harry could see no more. But he could still feel that he was in water and that he was still scared. It occurred to Harry that maybe there had been an eclipse, but then Harry realized that something so pure as the sun, couldn't be covered up with anything apart from evil. Yes, thought Harry. Evil. Evil was upon us. And now evil is upon us. Suddenly Harry felt a giant hand reach out from under the water and his scar burst with pain. Harry felt that his whole body was going to split in two and evaporate. For a split second Harry considered the hand to be that of Hagrid's, but alas, Hagrid had never caused him such great pain just be touching him. Harry Potter knew what it was that had grabbed him. Harry knew what it wanted with him too. Immediately Harry felt himself being pulled down and down into the depth of evil. Harry felt himself leaving middle earth and entering the underworld were death roamed free and madness was a gift. Strange enough Harry felt compelled to do something evil when he entered the weird place. But greater still he felt fear. Dark, pure fear. Harry knew who had taken him. His only wish was to be let out, as, now the pain in his scar was agonizing. Maybe that was the reason for his next, absurd action.  
  
'Stop!' cried he. 'I shall join you.'  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled and approached Harry. 


	6. The garden of Eden

Harry woke covered in sweat. But the dream was a story for him and so as fast as he could he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.  
  
Harry was in a garden. It was beautiful. Harry saw no signs but he could tell that it was Eden. The famous Eden. The famous Harry Potter. Then Harry saw a beautiful fruit plant. It looked tasty. Even the leaves looked good enough to eat. Harry walked over to the tree as quickly as he could and stared in delight at the rosy apples on the tree. Harry swung his head over his shoulder to check that no one was looking and then he grabbed a nearby apple and took a huge bite from it. The fruit was juicy and soft. It reminded Harry of Draco. In a good mood that is. When he looked at the apple he saw Draco's face. It was smiling at him, urging him to take another bite. Harry did willingly. This time the fruit was sour and hard. Harry didn't like the taste of it and was tempted to spit it out. Harry tried to open his mouth and spit out the rotten fruit but his lips were sealed. Harry looked at the apple in panic and saw that Draco was kissing him. Harry tried to push Draco away but he couldn't reach through the apple. He tried shouting at Draco but it was no use. As reluctantly as possible, Harry swallowed the bite of apple. Suddenly a great roaring rose from the ground and Harry began to shake along with the tree and all other plants in the garden. Then Harry could feel a force stronger than gravity acting on his body, pushing him down. Down into hell!  
  
Harry tried screaming but his voice was lost. Harry remembered that Voldemort was his master now. Voldemort grabbed Harry by the ear when he arrived into the fiery pit of death and forced his face into a pile of mud. The mud scorched Harry's face and he began to fear for his life. He tried to push himself free of the mud but it had already settled into any holes in Harry's face and was slowly burning them away.  
  
'Say it Harry. Say it.' Hissed Voldemort. Harry didn't want to tell him anything but the mud was just too painful. Harry wasn't as brave as everyone thought he was.  
  
'FINE! I SHALL KILL HIM FOR YOU!' 


	7. Death

'AAARRRRRRGGGHH'  
  
'SAVE US!!!!'  
  
'DEATH!!'  
  
'MURDER!!!!!'  
  
Harry awoke from his bed to the sounds of screaming. It was real screaming this time. Not the nightmarish cries that he had heard in his dreams. Harry swung his legs out of bed in alarm. What was going on?  
  
Harry ran over to where all the commotion seemed to be. A huge group of people from the Gryffindor dormitory were fussing and crying over someone's bed. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and saw the horror that would taunt him till the end of time.  
  
Neville Longbottom was lying motionless on his bed, surrounded by a scarlet pool of blood. Parts of the blood were brown and hard from were he had begun to bleed early in the night, and other parts were still gushing from his body, as red as lava and as sickening as death. Harry knew that death was the murderer here. Death alone had killed Neville. Or was Harry lying to himself? Did Harry know that it was he would killed Neville? It was he, after all, who was now in league with the wickedest wizard in the world. It was he, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, who would grow up to kill many more than just Neville Longbottom. Neville was just a scratch of the glass or a straw in the sack. Neville was just the beginning.  
  
'Harry,' called Draco from down the corridor. 'Don't run from me Potter! Wait. Harry WAIT!' Draco sprinted down the corridor after Harry. Harry knew that he must get away from Draco. He was crying after all. He didn't want anyone to see him crying.  
  
Draco caught him and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
'Harry what is the matter with you? What has got in to you? Is it Longbottom? It is a shame to some, and to others a great tragedy. I am not bothered but I can clearly see you are. Harry what brings this flow of emotion? I never knew that the two of you were such great friends?' Draco looked in Harry's eyes.  
  
'You bastard!!' Screamed Harry. 'You selfish BASTARD!!. Someone is dead! Does it matter who it is! I knew them! You knew them! Yet you feel nothing! You feel NOTHING!!! You care none! I hate you! I am upset because.well because.' Harry stopped. He didn't want to tell Draco. He didn't want to even see Draco. He was angry. He was mad. He was furious that his dream could be so real. It was a dream. It was a secret world where everything is not what it seems. People do not die in dreams! People do not kill other people in there dreams! IT DOESN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT.  
  
Harry was losing control. Harry was losing it completely. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He was confused with an absurd mixture of complex emotions. One of them was hate. Hate seemed to follow Harry around these days, so it was almost normal to him. Another was frustration, anger, jealousy, confusion and most of all sadness. A great sadness that controlled his entire body from the tips of his toes to the crown on his head. Harry desperately wanted to sleep tonight because he wanted to tell Voldemort that he wouldn't work for him anymore. He was dying to let Voldemort kill him. Yet Harry was also dreading his bed that night. He was terrified that he would make another mistake and accidentally kill another innocent. Harry was a mess.  
  
Draco stared at him sadly. 'Don't do this Harry. You are killing yourself. I don't know what you are doing but you haven't been yourself lately. I am worried about you. Do you promise to tell me anything that I'll need to know? If you are ever in danger do you promise to tell me? Harry? Tell me. Are you in danger now? Harry?'  
  
Harry stared at Draco. This was the only time in his life he had received a speech like that but it was also the only time he didn't want one.  
  
'Draco. I am in no danger and yes I promise to tell you if I am.'  
  
He didn't even bother crossing his fingers. 


	8. Neville

A wild excitement to sleep swept upon Harry. It was three thirty in the afternoon and yet Harry was already making his way upstairs into the common room. He lay down on his bed ready for what was about to happen. Harry liked to think he was brave. Harry knew he was brave.

Harry was inside a boat. It was a big boat and it was full of animals. Harry had been told to build it. He hadn't wanted to of course. He would rather stay at home and drown. He didn't want to sail. He didn't want to be the only one alive when Satan had killed all of God's creation. Yes! It was Satan who was the unforgivable bringer of death upon the ancient land. Not God. God was not really there. There is no God. God is a mascot. Created by man to have something to hope for. But in this world of hate and evil there is no hope. Hope roams about on its own, hiding from any lost soul who is foolish enough to seek it. Hope is a ray of light that is impossible to grab. It is just there to taunt people until insanity. They can make the painful effort and try to grab it but their hand will fall straight through it and then again it will laugh at them. If it feels mean enough it will poke and prod its poor victim, keeping them alive for no cause, instead of letting them die and rest peacefully in heaven. That is, of course if heaven was actually there.

Forty days and forty nights passed while Harry and his animal companions sailed. Forty whole days of no entertainment was enough to drive Harry mad. But then, that mean old bastard hope pops into the picture and forces poor Harry to carry on when he would have been much happier dying from hunger or insanity.

On the forty first day of sailing Harry does begin to lose his mind, and no matter what hope does, Harry continues to fall into the lost world that no one can ever get out of. Harry slowly feels himself fall and he has no effort left in him to fight it. Harry lets himself visit Voldemort.

'OH MY GOD NO!'

'NOT AGAIN!'

'HELP!!!'

Harry woke again from the sleep. He was surprised to find it was not morning. It was midday. Harry had slept almost twenty four hours and his dream had lasted most of it. Harry remembered his dream. He had not won. He had lost. Voldemort tricked him again. The world would die. There was no point carrying on.

Something in the corner of the room caught Harry's eye.

Fuck, he thought to himself. God stop doing this to me.

Harry raced over to the bed and saw Dean. Dean was dead. Dead was a straw in a sack. Dead was just the beginning. More was to come. Harry realized that he was just not strong enough to stop what was happening to him. What his bloody dreams were making him do.

Harry knew how to win though. Harry believed he could do it. He may need help but he could do it. This way everyone (but Voldemort) would be in peace. Harry tried hard to imagine peace. He had never felt it before. He had never really felt truly happy. He hated life. That was good. It made his job a lot easier. He was going to do it now. He was going to end it all. Voldemort would never win. Even if Harry was going to die for it. Peace was all he wanted.


	9. The death

Harry leaned over the basin. This was it. This was the end and he wasn't scared. He was happy. He grabbed his knife and placed it on his left wrist. He would die cleanly. A simple slit. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he embedded the knife into his flesh. A tear of joy.  
  
It will end soon. Do not worry. It will soon end.  
  
Harry lay down. He didn't want to fall and hurt his head, you see.  
  
You will join you parents Harry. You will be happy. For the first time in your life you shall be truly happy.  
  
Harry shut his eyes. He saw the world disappearing.  
  
Voldemort can no longer use you. We have won.  
  
Harry did not know who the voice belonged to but he liked it. It was a happy thought that it would be the last thing he ever heard.  
  
Harry? Do you know who I am? It doesn't matter. I have to say thank you Harry. Now that you are destined for death I have won. You see, now I can use you even more then I did before. I can use you with faith that you cannot be killed. Do you remember the day in the lake Harry? That was real. It was no dream. There you told me that I could have you. You are mine. You will become weak. A lost soul I daresay. And I shall use you as my slave. I shall rule the world Harry. Thank you. After all these years of trying to kill you, you have done it for me Harry. Of course I was the voice in your head telling you to do it, but as naïve as you are, you believed that it was your mind. Your mind is mine now Harry. I shall control it like I will control everything else. With you gone I shall win, because you were the only one who could kill me. You should of listened to Professor Trelawney Harry. Now. I am going to tell you the last thing that you will ever hear. You have brought the downfall of mankind. Why did you think that Dumbledore had you followed? To keep you from death. Yes, Harry. But now you are an inch from death. Now, hear this Harry. You want to know who I am? I shall tell you.  
  
Harry felt a burning in his scar as he lost consciousness.  
  
I am lord Voldemort. 


End file.
